Optical sensing is becoming an important technology for detection of biological, chemical, and gaseous species. Optical sensing may offer advantages of speed and sensitivity. In recent years, many novel photonic structures and materials have been developed to make very sensitive optical devices.
One optical sensing method for analyte detection uses integrated optical waveguides. Such sensors have been demonstrated to be able to detect chemical and biological species adsorbed onto the waveguide surface. But integrated optical waveguide chemical analysis can require a large sensing device (typically several centimeters long) in order to obtain sufficient optical signal change for many analytical applications.
Surface plasmon resonance (SPR) has also been used to make optical sensors. SPR technology has been commercialized and it has become an essential tool to characterize and quantify biomolecular interactions. But such measurement systems can be bulky.
Optical microresonators are currently under intensive investigation for applications in biochemical, chemical, and gas sensing. Optical microresonators are very small devices that can have high quality factors (Q-factor) where Q-factor commonly refers to the ratio of a resonant wavelength to a resonance linewidth. For example, microresonators made of glass spheres can be used to make very sensitive optical sensors since the light trapped in the microsphere resonator circulates many times producing a device with a high Q-factor (>106) which allows effective enhancement of the optical interaction between an analyte on the surface of the microsphere and the light circulating in the resonator. In an optical microresonator sensor a bus waveguide is used to excite guided optical modes located close to the surface of the microresonator. One example of resonant optical modes is a whispering gallery mode. An analyte is then located within the evanescent field of the modes of the microsphere. The change in refractive index of the sensor is detected by a shift in the resonant frequencies. The shifted spectra can be extracted from the microresonator using a second bus waveguide that is connected to a detector.
A variety of types of optical microresonators have been investigated for the purpose of making optical sensors, but microspheres, microrings, and microdisks have received the most attention. Microdisks or microrings based on semiconductor fabrication processes are relatively easy to fabricate in a large quantity and/or high density. Their positions with respect to waveguides can be adjusted using fabrication technologies such as dry/wet etching and layer deposition. The Q-factors of these resonators, however, are typically below 104, due at least in part to the surface roughness and to material absorption.
In the conventional approach to sensing using microspheres, bonding of an analyte to the surface of the sphere results in a small change in the effective refractive index of the sphere. This results in a small shift of the wavelength position of the peaks in the resonance spectrum. These shifts are typically in the picometer range. In order to detect such small shifts expensive equipment for spectral analysis is required. Furthermore, the microresonator must be designed to give a very narrow linewidth so that the small peak shifts can be detected. This requires a high finesse (free spectral range divided by linewidth), or equivalently, high quality factor (operating wavelength divided by linewidth) microresonator. This translates to the need for low loss waveguides in the microresonator and weak coupling between the microresonator and the bus waveguide in order to detect the small frequency shift.
In order to detect the small change in wavelength due to detection of an analyte, other mechanisms that can produce wavelength shifts need to be controlled or compensated. In particular, wavelength shifts due to the temperature dependences of the refractive indices of the materials that make up the resonator must be understood and not confused with detection signals.
There is a need for improved optical sensing systems that use microresonators.